


To Love or Have Loved

by misscarew



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: A little bit of both time period wise, A lot were inspired by tumblr prompts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But mostly modern, Canon Era, F/M, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20863694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misscarew/pseuds/misscarew
Summary: Just a collection of Les Mis Short Fics, most inspired from prompts found on tumblr.Definitely a work in progress, and open to requests!





	1. Just Breathe, Okay? (Marius x Cosette)

**Author's Note:**

> A few short fics/drabbles mostly inspired by tumblr. Pretty self-indulgent, inspired by my favorite pairings and ships.

Just Breathe, Okay? (marisette)

The grip she had on his hand was unreasonably strong. No, it was _ungodly_ strong. Did she always have this kind of strength and never told him? Maybe she took after her father in that way--

No, Marius.

Not now.

Be there for her.

Even if you think she’s going to crush your hand.

Breaking out of his widely scattered thoughts, he was able to bring his full (albeit nervous) attention to his wife, whose cheeks were a deep red as sweat began to bead on her forehead. The muffled voices in the clean white room finally reached his ears, and Marius recognized them all to be voices of encouragement.

All for her.

And he stood there gaping like an idiot, worried about how his hand would fare after tonight.

While his wife was in labor with their first child.

Luckily, he wasn’t a complete buffoon and could at least manage a few words of encouragement, even if they sounded forced to him.

“Cosette, look at me--” He pleaded, gently squeezing her hand to coax her into meeting his gaze. In a quick moment, her ocean blue eyes met his brown ones. “Just breathe, okay?” He murmured, his voice quivering with anxiety as she nodded once, taking in a huge gulp of air as she gave another firm push. He couldn’t remember how long this had been going on.

Was he a horrible husband?

Oh god, he was a horrible husband!

She carried this baby for nine months, went through all the cramps and morning sickness and horribly long doctor’s appointments and when it came to her having the actual baby, Marius couldn’t keep his attention focused for more than ten seconds.

Her hair was now stuck to her forehead, brow furrowed in concentration as Marius’s hand received yet another painful squeeze. And just as he was about to let out an involuntary complaint, an infant’s cry rang through the room.


	2. We’ve Met Before, Haven’t We? (enjolras x grantaire)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les Amis Reincarnation AU.
> 
> Grantaire knows he has seen this boy before.
> 
> Sometime long ago. 
> 
> But apparently he was the only one to remember.

We’ve Met Before, Haven’t We? (enjoltaire)

Grantaire’s eyes slowly adjusted to the room, the bright lights of the library nearly blinding him. It was such a stark contrast from the black, inky sky outside. He didn’t know what time it was, and didn’t remotely care to find out. All he knew was that he just needed to get out of his dorm. And the library was pretty much the only building on campus open at this hour, so. 

Once he got used to the new scenery, he scanned the room, checking the aisles quickly for a future mental map of where each section lied. It was there that he saw _him_, huddled in a corner, scribbling furiously on a notepad with his golden hair pulled back into an artistically messy bun. 

Grantaire’s heart began pounding, and he suddenly felt overcome with emotion. 

Dark visions danced in his head, but they weren't from anything he had remembered in his current life... 

Fire. 

Shouting. 

Red. 

Gunshots.

Fear.

Anguish.

_ Blood _ . 

He gasped, internally hoping it would be nearly silent, but apparently it was loud enough to gain attention from the blond across the room. He had hoped something would click when the other’s icy stare met his confused one, but instead the boy sighed in annoyance and went back to his note taking. 

Grantaire couldn’t stop himself from nearly sprinting across the room, wondering if this stranger had the same overwhelming experience he just had. But when he approached, the blond looked as if he had nothing to say at all, simply staring at Grantaire with an eyebrow raised, most likely wondering what he was interrupting him for. 

“I’m sorry, I just--” He began, clearing his throat so he didn’t seem so goddamn nervous. “We’ve met before, haven’t we?” He asked, and the blond’s brows furrowed even tighter together, his head tilting to the side with curiosity and a bit of bewilderment. 

“I’m sorry-?” The stranger replied, clearly at a loss for words. 

That was when Grantaire realized that it wasn’t some strange connection. It wasn’t some crazy soulmate meeting. It was Grantaire apparently acting like an idiot in front of a gorgeous boy who would sure as hell never talk to him again after that. 

Grantaire didn’t bother to reply, he wouldn’t know what to say. Instead he turned on his heels, bright red no doubt, and headed back to the exit, trying to process how he was so sleep deprived this early into the semester to have daydreams like the one he had just envisioned. 

What he would never know, however, was just how far Enjolras had pushed his past away, so he would never have to relive the pain of it.

  
  



	3. Can’t You Stay a Little Longer? (marius x cosette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cosette has class in the morning, but Marius' couch is nearly too damn comfortable for her to break away from.

The dialogue on the television was becoming a faint buzz to Cosette as her eyelids slowly began to droop. It was a Thursday, and she knew if she didn’t get back to her dorm to sleep soon, she would be an absolute monster during her 8 am the following morning. 

But the couch was so soft, and Marius was so warm pressed against her side, his head lolling on her shoulder as he softly snored. 

It was nearly too perfect to leave. 

But the consequences of tomorrow outweighed the pure joy she was feeling at the moment. After all, she could remain in this position much longer the following night. And there would be no reason to wake up early on Saturday morning...

She carefully tried to slip out from Marius’s grip, gently shifting him so he was resting against a pile of pillows near the arm of the sofa. She thought the only protest she would receive was a soft sigh, and found herself jumping a little as she felt icy fingers latch onto her wrist. Turning around, she was met with half-opened eyes and a sleepy pout on the oh-so-perfect lips of her boyfriend. 

“Can’t you stay a little longer?” He mumbled, pulling her arm closer so he could press a slow kiss to her knuckles. 

And right then, her heart felt like it had skipped three beats. How could she say no to that face? How could she say no to him anytime, really? 

Marius Pontmercy made her lose sight of all reason. And sure, she definitely wanted to analyze what that exactly meant for her, but not right then. No, instead she found herself curled back up on the sofa, her face buried in the soft cotton tee shirt her boyfriend had thrown on for bed as he slowly pulled a blanket up over the both of them.

“I have class in the morning…” She muttered, mostly to herself, and Marius let out a low chuckle in response. 

“I know. I’ll make you breakfast.” He whispered, voice full of sleep as he placed a light kiss on top of her head. 

Now that sounded absolutely perfect… 

And there she fell asleep, dreaming of maple syrup atop fluffy light pancakes.

  
  



End file.
